Forbiden Love
by bellaswan18
Summary: What if the one you loved belonged to someone else.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**It's the first day of school again in Forks High School. I am just hoping something new happens like for me to stop being the "babe" of the school. Trust me it is not fun. I am getting ready for school and I check out the window. Yes, **_**I thought, **_**its cloudy today**_**. Cloudy days are the only days I can wear something reveling because I'm a…. **

"**Hey you ready," said Shane butting up his shirt. Shane is my soul mate. I found him dying after being stabbed by some gang. After that I never left his side. Shane has to pretend to be home schooled because we don't want to reveal ourselves to much in public.**

"**Yeah just let me put my shoes on and I'm ready." He is just so beautiful I couldn't hurry up.**

"**Hurry up or are you guys having sex again!!!" That is my brother Slighter. My mom found him. He is very stubborn, stupid, rude "human being".**

"**Mom!! Tell Slighter to shut up already before I snap his neck off and burn him into pieces!!" She would know what to do. After all she is just so full of love. Her name is Lola. Yeah I know. Her name sounds like a stripper or go-go dancer name but she is very cool.**

"**Slighter behave."**

_**No I want to be naughty so I could spanked like Logan because I'm a bad boy right Logan, **_**Slighter thought very loudly.**

" **Shut up! Mom Slighter is having dirty thoughts about my sex life again!"**

"**Well get the hell out of my head then."**

"**That's the problem. Your thoughts are shouting at me right directly at me!"**

"**Come sweetie lets go."**

**Once I was in Shane's arms I calmed myself down. He always knew how to. We both got into my Dodge truck. **

"**Here we go all over again," said Shane.**

"**Yep. Once again."**

**Then we drove off into our own little world**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got off the car and kissed him on the cheek. Once again I didn't want to reveal ourselves too much. When he drove off I heard very dirty thoughts of the girls.

_Maybe I cant get him alone some time,___thought this freshmen girl.

_Oh my god! He is so gorgeous. The things I can do with him,_ some blond girl thought, _I think she's his brother. Maybe I can pretend to be her friend so I can get close to him._

It was very hard to keep my temper under control. I felt my lips crawling under my lips. Then again I decided to do something else.

I walked by and gave her my death stare. I swear I saw her pee. I wasn't satisfy yet.

I walked over to my bench and put my sunglasses on even though it wasn't sunny. I pushed my shield away from me and I started hearing some interesting things which by the way is really rare.

_Did you hear about the new kids?_

_There from Alaska._

_I heard they kicked them out from there school._

_My mom works at the hospital and the new doctor is so hot! I wonder if his kids are like that._

Oh great new kids. Well they might as well stalk them by now. Then I heard something that caught my attention.

_There last name is Cullen. Sounds so mysterious and sexy._

Cullen? That sounded so familiar. My mom had talked about something like that. Then I heard shrieks.

_Ahhhhhhh! There here._

Then six pales bodies gracefully came out of a jeep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I watched amazed by there good looks. The first couple was a big buff man with a blond tall girl. The guy seem like he worked out a lot maybe even a little too much. He had black curly hair. In other words he looked like a teddy bear. I just wanted run and hug him. But he looked like Dracula.

The blond on the other hand looked like she didn't have too many friends. She looked like a model. But for some reason she looked at me disgusted. Oh well didn't even like her anyway. And ew she was also pale.

The next guy was a lean but still muscular guy. He was quite tall. His hair is so beautiful and bronze. Remind me to ask him how he keeps it like that. And he looked very pale

The girl was right behind him and kissed him. Yep they were together. She was lean and had very long black hair. She looked very nervous and also pale.

Next was a girl. She looked very same almost pixie like. Her spiky short hair made her stand out. She walked very gracefully even though she was jumping a lot.

Then my head disconnected from my body.

There he was. A tall lean and muscular blond guy. He was absolutely gorgeous. The way he walked and move. It was unbelievable. He looked just like a….

"Hey hot stuff," said Thomas. Thomas is your typical football star. He has dated every girl in the school who is hot, cute, a slut or easy. Except me. I'm his new years resolution really.

I took off my sunglasses.

" What do you want Tom?"

"Nothing really but you would make my day sweetie if you would go on a date with me."

_And maybe we can take it to the next level, _he though.

"Me and you never. Now go bother some other girl before I fucking break you."

"Oooo I'm scared what is the babe going to do to me? Slap me. I don't think so."

He grabbed my arm "hard". If I wasn't immortal I would have cried.

"Let me go Tom. You don't want to know what I can really do to you."

At that moment I saw the blond guy running to us.

"Hey! Let her go," he said. His voice was even more amazing than I thought.

"Okay we don't need to get pushy okay."

Thomas walked away staring at him and me.

"I'm sorry for this. I didn't want to bother anyone. Thanks."

"No its okay by the way my name is Jasper."

Jasper. Such an amazing name.

"My name is Logan."

I put out my hand to give him a handshake and for some reason he seem scared.

"What are you venomous or what?"

"No. Its just that my hands are very cold and I don't want to startle you or anything."

I grabbed his hand and shook it anyway.

"Seems very warm to me."

He looked amazed with his eyes wide open. I moved my shield out to hear his thoughts.

_So you're a… vampire,_ Jasper thought.

I nodded. Finally I felt relief but I didn't know why.

_I can control peoples emotions, _he thought.

"That's absolutely awesome. I haven't met anyone like that other than myself."

_Wait!? You can control peoples emotions too? I thought you can only read minds, _he thought.

"Lets just say I am multi talented."

Then out of no where the little pixie girl pop out right behind Jasper. She turned him around and started making out with him hardcore. He actually had to pull her away from him. I felt the feeling of her. She was angry well actually pissed off.

"Umm sorry for that Logan. This is my…. girlfriend Alice."

Alice looked like she was going to eat me or something. I shook her hand. She was trying to put a hard grip on me but then she noticed how warm I was and she was shocked.

The bell rang and people were hurrying inside.

"By the way Alice…..hi."

And I went to my first period class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I found out my first period class was gym. Nothing exciting just that a lot of girls were staring at me when I was changing. I found out something very disturbing actually. The new coach was a lesbian and she had very disturbing thoughts.

_Damn that girl got some ass, _she thought.

My eyes grew wide open after hearing more of her thoughts.

_Logan is her name. Yep. Logan with so many curves and me with no brakes, _she thought.

I dressed as fast as I could in normal speed. Damn it! I so regret not bringing my long sweatpants than my short shorts. Then she called my name.

"Logan. Sweet heart. Would you please come hear for a minute?"

I remembered my self defense even though she didn't have balls I could still shove her nose to her brain. Right?

I walked very slowly.

"Yes coach?"

"Call me Betty or coach White. I wanted to ask you some things."

I laughed inside my head. Ha! Her name is Betty White.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you are interested in cheer squad. You have such a nice and balanced body. I know you are very flexible so if you are interested just come by and visit me."

_And maybe we can have some fun on the way, _she thought.

I wanted to run away.

"Um thanks. I'll think about it first okay but thanks."

"Okay girls time to go out to the gym."

_And see you girls jump, _coach White thought.

I was terrified.


End file.
